The Power of the Mind
by joker32223
Summary: Modern AU: Elsa has been able to read minds all her life, and you are just discovering your telekinesis. What could go wrong? (Elsa x Male Reader)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Authors Note: I had an idea, and the one I had for Ice in the Flames fell through. So, yeah that's going to end after the wedding. Enjoy this one though. I hope.**

You were sitting in English class when it happened. Taking tests always sucked, but this one was especially hard. You let go of your pen to rub your tired eyes, and went to grab your pen again. But your hand froze when you saw it. When you let go, the pen hadn't stopped moving. It was still moving across the page, writing the words you had intended to go next. It reached the end of the sentence you had intended to write, then dropped to the desk with a small clack. 'What the hell?' Your teacher's back was to you, so you looked around to see if anyone else saw. All looked good, until your eyes fell upon her. She had light blonde, almost white, hair, and the only word she had spoken was her name on the first day. Elsa. She was now staring at you as if you had just grown a second head. You tried to shake it all off as a trick of your eyes. You thought of your next sentence, then went to grab the pen again. But instead, it picked itself off the paper, and wrote the sentence for you.

The rest of the test went like that. With you attempting to write, and the pen doing it for you. No one saw, due to your teacher's strict 'no looking around' policy. But Elsa hadn't stopped giving you looks. You also felt mentally tired afterwards, as if your brain couldn't keep going. But when the bell rang, you managed to pick yourself out of your desk, turn in your test, and head to lunch. You readjusted you jacket, flung on your backpack, and prepared for the long trek to the cafeteria. Then there was a tapping at your shoulder. Elsa was standing there, standing just out of your personal space. "Something you need?"

"Can I sit with you today? At lunch? We need to talk." Her voice was high and clear, and it kind of surprised you she responded. Her request was rather odd too, but you shrugged and headed for the lunchroom. You got in line, barely able to keep standing. That weird pen thing had drained you. You got your lunch, paid, and dropped into your seat. You were a loner, so you sat as far away from other people as possible. Some of the more outgoing students had approached you during the early days, but you shooed them off by ignoring their bubbly personalities for a few minutes. You took a sip of your drink, tipping your head back to bring the liquid forward. When your head went back down, Elsa was there, sitting across from you.

"I saw what you did." Shit. How do you react to this? You quickly decide feigning ignorance is the best action.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"That pen. It moved by itself. How did you do it?"

"I really don't know what you mean-,"

"Save it." She shut her eyes, and breathed in deep. You instantly had a terrible headache. You groaned, leaning your head on the table in front of you. "Sorry," she said. Sorry? Is she doing this? How? You felt a presence in your mind, sifting through your memories. It backed up to a few minutes ago, seeing the pen move, then backed up farther. Images flashed through your mind as the presence sifted through what ended up being almost your entire life. It reached to when he was about five, then it was gone. The headache disappeared, and your head lifted back up.

"What the hell was that?"

"I read your mind." She did what now?

"What?! People can't do that!"

"What, just like people can't move things without touching them?" You shut your mouth. "Look, I've been able to see into people's heads since the day I was born. Usually it doesn't hurt that much, but I had to go deeper into your mind to see if you'd done that before."

"Ok, assuming you can read minds-,"

"Which I can."

"Anyway, if you could, wouldn't the government have picked you up? To be an interrogator, or a spy or something?"

"I've kept it hidden. To be honest, you and my parents are the only ones who know."

"And how did you know I wouldn't tell anyone?"

"Because if you do, I'll tell everyone about the pen."

"I don't know how I did that. You'd have no proof?"

"No? Your tray is hovering slightly, and your drink fell when I told you I could read minds, but it's floating too. What would you call that?" You looked down, seeing she was right, and instantly the two things dropped. You manage to catch your drink, but the tray hit the table with a loud clack.

"Whats going on?"

"You have telekinesis."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Wol5fe, you don't know what's going on, what I'm going to use, or anything else. Let me write the damn thing before you tear it up, OK? OK.**

"I've got what?"

Elsa gives you a look, raising one of her eyebrows. "Telekinesis. The ability to move-,"

"I know what it is, I'm just processing. So, what now?"

"You've got to learn to control it."

"What? No, what if someone sees?"

"If you don't control it, then someone WILL see. Meet me after school, we're going to train."

The bell rings soon after her last words, as you both go to your next classes.

(X)

You stroll out of the school, bracing yourself against the bitter November chill. You readjust your jacket, looking around the parking lot for Elsa. You don't have a car yet, so usually you'd be on the bus home. You text your parents that you'll be home late, and you finally find her standing next to a sky-blue car, leaning slightly on the hood. "We'll leave in a minute, I just have to wait for my sister."

"Sister?"

"Anna? You may have seen her around school?"

"Is she that red-head that got a hundred friends in a week?"

"That'd be the one. Here she comes now." You turn to see Anna wave off her crowd of friends to head to Elsa's car. She started across the parking lot, when a black van sped around the corner. It was accelerating, the driver's head down, looking for something in the bottom of the car. "Anna!" Elsa shouted, racing across the lot, with you not far behind her. Elsa shoved Anna out of the way, and you moved Elsa, leaving you in front of the van. The driver's head poked back up, and, seeing you, started to swerve. 'I hope this works,' you think as you think of yourself grabbing the steering wheel, jerking it to the right, and slamming on the brakes. The van swerved to the right, nearly tipping over before coming to a stop.

'Well…that did work,' you thought, as Anna got off the ground, thanking you profusely.

"Oh. My. God. That could have killed me! Thank you so much for saving my sister! And Elsa! Thank you for saving me!" Anna turned, wrapping her sister in a hug, and Elsa stiffened. Anna noticed, and pulled away.

"Lets just go home, Anna."

"Who's this?" asked Anna, turning to you.

"Just…a friend. I have some tutoring to do."

You climb into the back of Elsa's car, and Elsa and Anna get in the front seat. Anna starts talking all about her day, and what happened, and who she met, and then she started whispering. She said something, Elsa hushed her, and Anna giggled like a madwoman. You noticed none of this, as you leaned your head against the window. The trick with the car had left you drained. You needed sleep.

(X)

You were rudely awoken by Anna screaming in your ear. "Get up! We're here!"

"Ow."

"Sorry!" You rubbed your eyes, clearing your blurry vision, only to be met with Anna and Elsa's castle of a house.

"This place is huge!" you shout, before coming up the driveway. The three of you were met at the door by a man and a woman.

"Good evening."

"Uh, Elsa? These your parents?" you ask. Elsa opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted.

"No, sir," responded the man. "The mister and missus died several years ago in a car accident. We are Kai and Gerda, the family servants."

"Ah. Well, sorry for the confusion." You were surprised. Elsa had told you her parents knew about her powers as if they were still alive.

"Anyways," piped up Elsa, "C'mon (Y/N), let's go. Its time to learn."

Elsa directed you up to her room, seating you on the floor, before sitting across from you. "Lift something."

"Like what?"

"Anything."

"You going to tell me what happened?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"Anna tried to hug you, but you shied away. And you spoke about your parents as if they were alive. I want an explanation."

"…Fine. You lift something, you earn a question."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Authors Note: This is the longest chapter I've ever done. Using some chronicle references in this. If you catch them, good for you.**

You glance around Elsa's room, your eyes finally settling on her bed. You reach out with your mind, feeling the contours of the furniture. You try to lift if, and manage to get a single leg a few inches off the ground, before something in your head snapped. There was intense pain behind your temples, and you feel blood drip out of your nose. You clap a hand to stop the flow, as her bed crashed back to the floor. "Well, that didn't work."

"Don't worry. This happened to me too," said Elsa, handing you a handkerchief. "At first, I was only able to sense other people's emotions, but if I tried to go deeper, this happened." There was a knock at the door.

"Miss Elsa? Are you alright?"

"We're fine, Kai. (Y/N) just tripped."

"Yeah, sorry," you said, dabbing at your face. Kai went away, but the blood didn't stop. "Ugh. It's like I'm having a face period." Elsa laughed at the crude joke, and you gave her a small smile. "Now, what happened between you and your sister?" She paused for a moment, before relenting.

"Anna used to know about my powers. Then, when she was 5, she was making me pull numbers out of her head. Y'know, she'd think of something, and I'd…" she trailed off, gesturing to her head. You nod, signaling for her to continue. "I was pulling out of her mind, when I nudged something. She instantly fell into a coma, and stayed like that for a few days. My parents finally made me go into her mind, to lull her back out. She woke up with no memory of my powers. I must have changed them somehow, but my parents thought it best to keep my powers a secret."

"That's…that's a hell of a story."

"I know. I lived it. Your turn." Your nose quit bleeding during her story, so you think its safe to try again. You grab a pillow with your mind, bringing it over and slowly rotating it.

"Why didn't you tell me your parents were dead?"

"You never asked."

"But you talked about them as if they were alive."

"Slip of the tongue."

"But-,"

"Lift," she commanded. You roll your eyes, searching for more things to move. Your eyes settle on a box of Legos in Elsa's closet, and you pull it over with your mind.

"Legos?" you ask.

"Olaf loves them."

"Who's Olaf?"

"He's my little brother. My parents adopted him shortly before they died."

"Ah," you reply. You open the box and dump out the pieces without touching it. You lift up a few, holding them in midair. You press them together, and they click into a stack. You turn to Elsa, grinning. "How many questions do I get if I build something?" Elsa thought for a moment, before pulling up a picture on her phone. It was of a giant white beast made of Lego bricks.

"Make this before dinner, and you can ask all the questions you like."

"What is it?"

"It's something Olaf made about a year ago. It took him days, and he loved the thing. Then one day, he accidently destroyed it. He was distraught. Can you rebuild it?" You glance at your meager pile of bricks.

"I'll need more. Lots more." Elsa nodded, leaving the room, and you followed. Elsa knocked on the door next to hers, which was flung open to reveal a small, pale child, with messy hair, and a very long nose.

"Hi, Elsa!" shouted the kid. He then turns to you. "Hi! I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs!" he said, extending his arms. You glanced at Elsa, who nodded, then knelt down, giving the kid a hug. He squeezed your ribs tightly, then he was off, telling Elsa about his latest project. "Elsa! I started the Death Star!"

"That's great, Olaf! Say, you wouldn't happen to have any pieces of Marshmallow left, would you?" Olaf thought for a moment, before snapping his fingers and racing back into his room, motioning for the two of you to follow. He dashed across the piles of Lego bricks, seemingly unfazed, but you cleared a path stealthily with your mind. He opened his closet door, to reveal a huge pile of white bricks.

"I think his legs are still together somewhere in there, but he's mostly just bricks."

You turn to Elsa, tapping your head to signal her to use her telepathy. 'If you can get him downstairs for about 10 minutes, I can get all of these into your room.' "Hey, Olaf, you want to go play video games with Anna?"

"Yeah!" he shouts back, and he races out the door.

"Well. That was easier than expected."

"He's an eight year old. I love him to death, but he's easily distracted."

"Fair point," you said, turning back to the bricks. You try to lift the entire stack in one go, only to quickly start bleeding again. "Ugh. Again? I think it's like a muscle, the more you use it the stronger it gets. So…while we wait for…" you gesture to your bleeding face. "What does it feel like? Telepathy."

Elsa thought for a moment, before responding. "Like I can move my mind all around. I just shift my brain into other people's heads. Sorry, that sounds weird."

"Elsa, a lot of things come to mind when I think of you. Weird is not one of them." Shit, did you really just say that? Your heart jumps a bit when Elsa smiles, and mouths 'thank you.' "Well, now that my face has stopped menstruating… let's try again." You stretch your mind, this time trying to pick them up brick by brick. The pieces float easy enough, and no face bleeding occurs. "I think, that if I can lift them separately, instead of it all combining into one weight, it's just like having a thousand arms to carry them with." The bricks float out the door, and into Elsa's room, leaving only the legs. The things are massive, coming up to your waist. "Well, that gives us some scale," you say, creating a slight gap between the bricks. The bricks separated, still maintaining shape. You carry them to Elsa's room, rebuilding them onto the floor.

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"It took me years to not always see into people's minds, it's only been a few hours, and your floating thousands of legos. How?"

"I don't know. I thought you'd get it. Can you show me that picture again?" She pulled out her phone, showing you a statue of what appears to be a snow beast in mid-roar. You float up bricks, floating them just above the connection points. After a few minutes, it starts to take shape, then a few minutes later, its done. All the bricks are in place, waiting to be joined.

"What are you waiting for?"

"Y'know what would make this really special? Making it to where it cant be destroyed again."

"How?" You turn to her, grinning.

"Got any glue?"

(X)

After what would have normally taken days of gluing, the snow monster affectionately named Marshmallow was done. It had been permanently glued, and when your powers were stronger, you planned to take it into Olaf's room for the little guy. But first, it was time to show him. "Hey, Olaf?"

"Yeah?" came his tiny voice.

"I want to show you something. Can you come here?"

"OK!" There was a pounding as he raced up the steps, then burst into the room. Then his energetic body froze. "Marshmallow?" He sounded almost hopeful as he raced towards the statue, enveloping its leg in a hug. "It's you! But you died! How are you back?" He turned to Elsa. "Did you rebuild him?"

"No. (Y/N) did." The kid turns to you, tears in his eyes. He dashed over to you, enveloping you in a hug.

"THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU!" he yelled.

You hugged him back. "You're welcome, Olaf."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Authors Note: I am loving this so far. I've always wanted telekinesis, so I may or may not be living out some fantasies of mine through this. I probably am, though.**

You collapse on the couch, exhausted. You close your eyes, and think back on what led you here.

(X)

Olaf made you sit next to him at dinner. Elsa sat across from you, and Anna sat next to her. While Olaf told you about all the things him and Marshmallow used to do, unbeknownst to you, Anna was trying to get Elsa to admit she likes you. "C'mon, Elsa! Why else would you bring him here?"

"I told you Anna. I'm just teaching him some stuff."

"Uh-huh."

"Shut up."

"He is really cute, though."

"Anna!"

"So!" shouted Kai. "Mr. (Y/N), it's getting late. You're free to sleep on the couch downstairs, or you can walk home. Your choice."

"I think I'll just sleep here. Thank you, but I live 10 miles away. Don't think I could make that."

"Should I get you a blanket, or…"

"No thank you, I'm fine."

"Very good, sir."

"Just (Y/N) is fine, Kai."

You manage to catch Elsa's attention, tapping your temple again. 'What is it with him? He's being REALLY formal.'

'It's his job,' she mouthed back. You rolled your eyes, turning your attention back to Olaf. As you listen to his exploits, you amuse yourself by moving hairs on his head around with your mind. Dinner soon ended, and Elsa invited you back up to her room. You sat on the floor, texting your parents that you were staying at a friends for the night, and Elsa was moving around the room, cleaning the spare lego pieces. "Really? I can lift an infinite amount of things without touching them, and you're bothering to clean? Just sit, and answer the questions I earned. I need more practice anyways."

She started to argue, but, seeing you had a point, she quickly seated herself. She pointed out the pile of lego pieces she had been cleaning, and they slowly replaced themselves. You kept a few for yourself, absentmindedly building and taking them apart in midair. "So…You live in a castle, and you have 2 servants. What did your parents do before…" you let the sentence trail off.

"They were both doctors. My dad was a neurosurgeon, and my mother was the head of an ER ward."

"Alright…why did your parents adopt Olaf?"

"He came into the hospital one day, hugged my father's leg, and didn't let go. My dad tracked down where Olaf came from, and, finding he was an orphan, and adopted him."

"…What were you and Anna talking about at dinner?"

"What?!"

"What? It was a reasonable question, and Anna was giggling like a maniac afterwards. What happened?"

"N-nothing."

"Elsa. As many questions as I like."

"Fine. We were…" she bit her lip, hard, before continuing. "We were talking about you."

"Oh?"

"She was under the impression that I…liked…you…"

"Oh. And?"

"And what?"

"Is she right?" Elsa instantly blushed red, looking away, and stumbling over her words.

"W-well, I mean, you're very-," She finally noticed that you were struggling to hold back a smile. "You ass. Torture me like that."

"Elsa?"

"What now?"

"Turn around." She spun around, only to see the message you had made out of floating lego bricks. 'Movies, tomorrow, 8?' She turned back around, smiling. "Well?"

"Yes."

You grinned. "Great." You suddenly got an idea for your powers. "Holy shit, that's genius." You leave the room, mentally shouting for Elsa to lock the door. She had scanned your head to see your idea, only to receive your message.

"Alright. You don't have to shout," she muttered, as the lock clicked. You felt the tumblers in the lock with your mind. You pushed them into position, turning the lock, and opening the door before Elsa could sit back down.

"I'm loving this telekinesis more every second."

"Ok, you don't have to show off."

"Oh, but I do!" you say. You create a platform under you, seating yourself on an invisible floor, floating a few feet off the ground. Elsa was staring at you in awe, so you created another one under her. She floated up to your height, wobbling slightly. When she got close enough, her arm shot out to you, holding onto something to steady herself.

"Don't drop me." You smiled back.

"Never."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Authors Note: This is getting a lot of readers. Yay! Also, in case your new to reader fan-fics, here's a key for some of the lingo.

(Y/N)= your name

(L/N)= your last name

Got it? Good. Just wanted to help.

Your eyes split open, back in your bed. Its 7:13 PM, judging by your alarm clock. You had gone home that morning, asking your father for a ride. He picked you up in his car, and the two of you drove home in silence. When you got home, you quickly showered, changed, and then you decided to lift some weights. With your mind, of course. The exercise left you drained, and you needed a nap. You had been there for several hours, and then you woke up now. You suddenly remembered your date with Elsa. You sprung out of bed, bringing yourself your shoes with your mind. You strapped them on, doing the laces without touching them, as you ran outside. After yesterday, you'd gotten an idea. But you didn't want to try it that morning, in case it worked, and you had to explain how you got home. You grabbed your waist with your powers, lifting yourself up. You floated off the ground, hovering slightly. "Holy shit. I can fly," you whispered. You rocketed up, zooming into the sky. "I CAN FLY!"

You landed a few houses down from Elsa's, touching down in the empty street. You shoved your hands in your pockets, strolling down the street. You approached Elsa's castle of a house, ringing the doorbell. Kai came to the door quickly, ushering you inside. "Good evening, Mr. (L/N). Are you here to see Miss Elsa, or Miss Anna?"

"Elsa," you responded. "Please tell her to dress for cold weather, it's starting to get really chilly. And I told you, please just call me (Y/N)." Kai ascended the steps, calling Elsa's name. She descended the steps, shrugging her arms through a jacket.

"Hi, (Y/N)."

"Hey. Well," you say, turning to Kai. "We should be off. Don't want to be late for the movies."

"Actually, may I speak to you for a minute?"

"Of course." You follow Kai through to the next room, where he began whispering rapidly.

"Her father is not here to do this, so I feel it is my duty to inform you of some rules." You nod. "Have her back before 11, No drugs, no alcohol, and no stupid stunts. Break any of these, and it will not end well for you." You grin.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Kai." You exit the room, extending your arm to Elsa, which she took.

"So, am I driving?"

"No."

"How are we getting there?"

"Just keep walking…we need to get out of sight." You turned, seeing Kai watching the two of you from a window. You gave him a wave, before facing the front again. You pass through the gates at the front of the property, and begin walking down the street.

"So…how are the powers going?"

"Good, actually really good. I was lifting weights with them earlier, and I got to almost 350 pounds. I can probably move Marshmallow when I get the time. I'll move him into Olaf's room when we get back and he's asleep. He'll love it."

"Ok (Y/N), were out of sight. How are we getting there?" You unhook your arms, lifing yourself slightly, moving to face her.

"We fly, of course." Elsa looked a bit reluctant. "Do you trust me?" you ask, extending your hand. This probably counted as a stupid stunt, but what Kai didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

"Well, of course, but-,"

"Then trust me." She looked into your eyes, scrutinizing your face and mind for a minute, before taking your hand. You created a floor for the two of you to stand on, lifting you both into the sky.

Elsa grabbed your arm, pulling herself to your side. You didn't need mind reading to tell she was terrified, and you didn't really blame her. You needed to distract her somehow. You reviewed all that the two of you talked about last night, and remembering a certain Disney movie, you began to sing.

"I can show you the world…" Elsa whipped her head back up, with a surprised look on her face. She stared at you for a second, before grinning and taking up the next line.

"Shining, shimmering, splendid…" Your jaw dropped when you heard her voice. It was clear, melodious, and very mature for someone her age. It was the most beautiful thing you had ever heard. You lightly shook your head to recover, taking up the next line with her. The two of you continued to sing together for the entire ride.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Authors Note: Working on stuff (Watching Doctor Who) so sorry this took so long. The spelling is not an error, it's the guy's accent. You'll get it.**

You landed down the street from the theatre, stumbling as you hit the ground. "We're going to have to do that more often!" you shouted. Elsa laughed, taking your arm again as you walked. "So…we never actually discussed what movie we were going to see," you said.

"Yeah…that might be a problem."

"Maybe…let's see the listings." You got to the ticket booth, abandoned just before the movies, and looked behind the woman at the counter to see the movie's available. "Oh, we could see-," You are cut off by a loud crack, and the window in front of you shatters. "GET DOWN!" you shout, ducking behind the nearest wall. Elsa whipped her head around, diving next to you.

"What the hell was that?"

"Bullet! Sniper bullet, judging by that window fracture."

"The window fracture?"

"Forensics." Elsa shook her head, having to trust your judgment.

"Where from?" You peek around the corner, seeing a flash of light from the roof of the parking garage across the street. You whip your head back, just in time for there to be another crack, and a piece of the wall chipped off. "Well?"

"Across the street."

"And why are they shooting at us?!"

"Why don't we ask him?"

"What do you mean?"

"Sorry," you said, jumping around the corner, your arms thrown wide. You managed to get a better view of a crouched figure on the roof, just in time for there to be another crack. You could almost see the bullet flying across the street. You stared hard at it, watching it get closer. But, it wasn't getting closer. It was slowing down. The bullet stopped a foot from your face, just hovering in midair. You released it, and it dropped to the ground. You grinned for a second, before mustering as much anger on your face as you could at the figure across the street. You grab the fleeing man with your powers, jerking him across the street, hovering him in front of you. He had a scraggly beard, and was wearing raggedy clothes. "You have five seconds to tell me why you ruined my date. C'mon out Elsa, he can't shoot at us now." Elsa came out, glaring at the man in front of you. He started to squirm, but your grip held fast.

"I ain't telling you shit!" shouted the man.

"Really? I am the one man on earth who could, quite possibly, tear you apart, atom by atom, and you just tried to shoot me! So you better have a damn good reason!"

"It wadnt nothin personal! I was paid!"

"By who?"

"I don know! He just came to me. He didn't give his name, just some cash, a gun, and this address! I was to kill a girl with white hair! That's it! I swear!"

"What did he look like? This man?"

"White guy, receding hair, but young looking. Red hair, brown eyes."

"Check his mind, see if he's lying."

"What?"

"Did I stutter? Check his mind."

"But, I can't! Last time I checked someone besides you, Anna went into a coma!" The man started to squirm harder at the word 'coma'. You finally drop the man, shoving him slightly.

"Get out of here, before I change my mind." You turn to Elsa. "We've got to go."

"But-,"

"If whoever tried to kill you knew you were going to be here, he can just send more, or just come himself. We've got to go." She relented, taking your arm as you lifted the both of you into the sky.

"Why would anyone want to kill me?"

"Hmm…I wonder. Maybe it's the fact you can see into people's heads?"

"Yeah, but if they wanted to use that, they'd want me alive, right?"

"Good point. Maybe its like a telepathy KKK. Maybe they don't like the fact you can see into people's heads. Furthermore, how did they know you'd be here?"

"I…I don't know."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Authors Note: I was told that the sniper seems out of place. Wait for it. This whole thing is about to go to hell.**

The two of you landed on the roof of her house, you pacing as your mind raced. "How did he know?"

"What?"

"How did he know? I didn't tell anyone, did you?"

"Anna, but I made her swear not to tell ANYONE."

"And you think that'd stop a socialite like Anna?"

"…Good point." You dropped off the roof, lowering the both of you down. You knocked on the door, hammering it with your fist, and it was opened by Kai.

"Mr. (Y/N). Back so earl-,"

"Sorry, Kai," you said, pushing past him. You sprung up the stairs, hammering again, this time on the one Elsa told you to be Anna's door. "Anna! Open up! It's important!" It was opened by Anna, a startled expression on her face.

"(Y/N)? Where's the fire?" You grab her shoulders, spinning her back inside the room, shutting the door as Elsa slipped inside.

"The date. Who did you tell?"

"What?"

"WHO?" Elsa started trying to get between the two of you.

"No one! No one I swear! What happened?" You glance at Elsa, mentally asking what you could tell her. She sighed.

"If you're about to ruin 10 years of secret keeping, go ahead and do it." You turn back to Anna.

"We were just attacked. Someone tried to shoot your sister."

"WHAT?" You shushed her quickly.

"Quiet! They might still be tracking us."

"Who might be tracking you?"

"No idea."

"Well, that's wonderful! People are trying to kill my sister, and you have no idea who they are!"

"That's about it. Now, again, hush." Anna stared at you hard, searching for any hint of a lie.

"Why? Why would anyone want to kill Elsa? I mean, no offense, but you're not exactly the president, or anything."

Again, you glance at Elsa, who was already talking. "Anna…I-I'm telepathic."

"You're what?"

"Telepathic. I can read minds."

"Prove it. What am I thinking right now?"

"Chocolate."

"Ho-how did you-,"

"I don't need to be telepathic to know that. Besides, the last time I read your mind, you went into a coma. I'm not doing it again."

"A…a coma? Dang. What about him? You said you got shot at. What made them stop?"

"He's…he's telekinetic." Anna stared at Elsa blankly.

"I can move things with my mind."

"You can prove it, right?" You grinned, levitating slightly, moving everything small into orbit around you. "OH! MY! GOD!"

"Told you," you said, dropping yourself, and putting everything back.

"So, what? You threw small objects at him?"

"No, I stopped a bullet."

"So…what? They wanted to kill you because you're awesome?" You grin, accepting the compliment, and turn to Elsa.

"It's a theory, but, to be honest, we've got no idea."

"So…now what?"

"We wait? See if they try again, this time with better informed associates. It's the only thing I can come up with."

"That's a terrible idea."

"I know."

"What if next time they succeed?"

"Well, if that happens we won't have to worry about it. Because we'll be dead."

"Again, a terrible plan."

"Have you got a better one?"

"No…but there has to be a better option than that."

"You think I like being shot at? If there WAS a better option, I would be taking it!"

"Well…It's still a bad plan."

"Thanks for that, I had no idea."

"Well, you don't have to be rude about it."

"Sorry, just…I got shot at, I'm still a bit nervous. Now, if you didn't tell anyone, and I didn't tell anyone, how did they know we were going to be there?"

"That…is a very good question." That was Elsa. "Also, if he just saw us at the theater, he wouldn't have had time to set up the sniper. So, he knew we were going to be there beforehand."

"So, we're dealing with a guy who knew where we were going to be, despite there being no possible way anyone could have known. Fantastic."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Authors Note: It might seem like I know what I'm doing. And I might. This also might go completely wrong and I have to abandon ship. Don't know yet. I like it though, so here is part 8.**

You lay awake on your bed, after returning from Elsa's house, thinking about your powers. How did you get them? Why are they just now showing up? You were tossing a ball around above your head with your mind, throwing it left, decelerating it, and then tossing it back. Repeat. It was very dull, but it kept your mind occupied. Elsa said she's had hers since birth, but you only got yours a few days ago. Not to mention the powers are completely different, so what could have happened to trigger the powers in your mind? You think back on the past few days, and nothing comes to mind. Wait. You remember a terrible headache you had about 4 days prior. Where were you? You rack your mind, but you can't remember. You needed Elsa, she pulled things out of your mind you couldn't even begin to remember. You pried open your window, flying out into the night.

(X)

The entire house was dark when you arrived, not surprising, since it was almost midnight. 'Well. This might be a bit awkward,' you thought as you slipped in Elsa's open window. You were fully prepared to wake Elsa, stepping towards her bed, when there was a gasp at the corner of the room. You quickly reached out, shutting the mouth that was prepped to scream. "OK. Elsa? Not here to rob the house. Promise. I just had an idea about our powers, and I need you to pick my mind. Alright?" You felt her head nod. "Great." You release her jaw, and she rubbed the joint.

"Your grip's a little tight."

"Sorry, but I just couldn't let you scream."

"Now, why are you here again?"

"I told you. I need you to pick through my memories. I need to remember where I was a few days ago, and, for the life of me, I can't. So, just…do the thing. Please."

"And it couldn't have waited until morning?"

"Well, if I'm going to have to sneak into where I'm going, I'd rather do it at night. Now, please, scan my memories. I need to know where I was when I got this massive headache 3 days ago."

"The day before you got your powers?"

"Exactly."

"Alright, c'mere." You sat across from her on her floor.

"Wait, before you do the thing, why were you on the floor?"

"Setting my phone up to charge," she said, raising the device and pointing to the wire protruding from it.

"Ah. Very well, then," you say, lying back on the floor. "Do the thing." She chuckled, and your head ached a bit as Elsa entered your mind. You felt her in your memories, sifting back to a few days ago. She watched you walk down a street, then keel over as your head exploded with pain. She backed up, seeing you glance at a street sign, then pressed forward, seeing the address you came across. Then, she was gone.

"You were at 844 32nd street. At exactly 3:56, on Thursday, you experienced an incredible headache. An apparently abandoned warehouse."

"Oh wonderful. Why does it always have to be an abandoned warehouse? Why can't it ever be a good mall, or video game store?"

"Because that would be way too easy."

"Apparently."

"So. When are we leaving?"

"We?"

"Yeah, you come to me for help, you bring me along."

"What if it's dangerous?"

"I can take care of myself.

"Oh, yeah, bad guys with guns are all terrified of teenage girls with telepathy."

"Haha. Very funny."

"I'm serious. I can't stop a thousand bullets. Maybe a few, enough to intimidate whoever's there, but not a bunch. If you get hit, I'll never forgive myself."

"What makes you think whoever is there is dangerous?"

"Hmm. I wonder. Maybe it's the fact that I passed by the building, and a day later, I've got telekinesis. Something's going on, and whoever is doing it will want to protect it."

"I'm still coming with you."

"You're too stubborn for your own good, you know that?" Elsa grinned, and you created a platform outside her window. "Hop on, then. Better hurry."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Authors Note: Hey guys. I think I know what I'm doing now. Don't forget to review, your words keep me going.**

"Why were you there anyway?"

"Hmm?"

"At the warehouse. Why?"

"Oh, I like to walk home once a week. Gives me some exercise. That street is on my route home."

"Makes sense." The two of you had been flying for a few minutes now, and were nearing your destination. "So…what are you expecting to find?"

"Anything between absolutely nothing, and a furnished place with 100 guards and a machine to give people mind powers."

"Well, good to know you're prepared."

"Yeah, about that…I've been practicing intimidation, and I have to warn you…"

"About what?"

"My strategy mainly consists of bad movie quotes, and threats I couldn't possibly follow through with."

"Well, that's…comforting."

"I know. I'm thinking of starting with some 'V for Vendetta.' What do you think?"

"You're insane."

"Again, I know. We're here." You lower the two of you down until your standing on the street. You glance around, and, seeing the warehouse, you start walking. You were a few lots down, when a garage opened on the side of the building opened up, and a black, unmarked van sped out.

"Wow. Can they scream 'I'm doing illegal stuff' any louder?"

"Get back."

"What?"

"It's coming this way, and there's an Uzi in the backseat! Get back!" Elsa ducked into an alley, and you just stood there.

"(Y/N)! Get back here!"

"No. I've got some questions. They need answers," you responded, raising a hand towards the van. Elsa looked at you like you were insane, as you held up your hand, palm out. The backdoor of the van slid open, and an Uzi, with the small cylinder indicating a silencer, fired bullet after bullet from within. The bullets all crumpled against your invisible wall with small ping noises. Each impact wore away at your concentration, but the bullets quickly stopped. The van must have realized it wasn't working, and it quickly attempted to speed away. "Oh, no you don't!" You grab the rear end of the van with your mind, trying to pull it back. At first, it does little, and the van nearly rounds the corner, when it stops. The tires still spin futilely against the ground, but the van does not advance. And then, it starts to reverse. The vehicle, ever so slowly, begins to come back, eventually coming to a halt, tires still spinning, in front of a very pissed off you. "If you can explain to me in ONE sentence, just ONE please, why you thought that was a good idea, I MIGHT let you go."

"Freak!" shot back the driver. He began to speak again, but is quickly cut off by something at his throat.

"Now, you see. THAT was a bad idea. A very bad idea, and you still have one chance to explain before I crush your larynx. Am I understood?" Your nose started to leak blood, and you knew it wasn't long until your powers gave out. You released the man's neck, and he couldn't stop screaming.

"Just let me go! He said to drive out, and shoot whoever's here! Just let us go! Please!"

"Who's he?"

"Young white guy, almost no hair, but what he has is bright red! You have to believe me!"

"No. I don't have to, but I do. Get out of here." You released the van, and it quickly accelerated, driving off. You bring a hand to your nose, wiping away the blood, as you turned back to Elsa.

"That. Was. Terrifying."

"Hey, on the upside; no movie quotes. And why doesn't this guy send smarter henchmen?" Elsa, not for the first time, was thinking that you were insane. "C'mon. Let's get moving."

(X)

You wrenched open the garage the van came out of with your mind, forcing it back onto its tracks. The door revealed an empty garage, with another garage door on the other end. "Kinda looks like an airlock."

"How did you see him?"

"Hmm?"

"The guy with the Uzi. How?"

"Oh, I pushed against everything in the van. Not hard, just enough to get some sensory feedback."

"How do you get sensory feedback from something you're not actually touching?"

"No idea," you said, pulling open the other door. It slowly ascends, revealing lots of feet. The feet connected to people, who were all carrying quite a few guns. "Elsa, get behind me." She scurried behind you, and you created two full body shields protecting the pair of you. "Boys. Lets make a deal. We've both got something. I have powers, and you have guns. Oh, and **you** also have the hope that when your guns are empty, I'll no longer be standing. Because if I am, you'll all be dead before you've reloaded. Understand?"

"Did you just quote 'V for Vendetta'?" Elsa asked.

"Told you I would."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Authors Note: Hey, I started a new thing. I made a frozen and prototype crossover called The God and the Girl. Go check it out.**

You felt a presence in your mind. 'How long can you hold these guys off?'

'Since when can you speak in my head?'

'Always, it just never been useful. How many bullets can you block with these shields of yours?'

'A couple. Not many. That trick with the van earned us nothing except some exhaustion.'

'Wonderful.'

'I know. But, I think they're bickering on whether or not they believe me.'

The men were indeed shouting back in forth. Half of them wanted to try and kill us. The other half wanted to take us to their boss. You liked the second group better. The second group eventually won out, and they put away the guns. You hesitantly dropped your powers, and they gestured you to a door on the other side of the warehouse. As you passed, you saw a giant machine. It took up half the area, but was originally blocked from sight by a relatively new looking wall. It had huge, foot thick wires running up to it, and what looked like a tesla coil on the top. "My guess? Mind power machine," You called back to Elsa, who was following you.

"Really? What was your first clue? The fact that it couldn't look more suspicious?"

"Yeah, that did it." You burst open the door, which revealed a man sitting at a desk, with two chairs opposite him. You plopped down in one of the chairs, propping your feet on the desk. Elsa gave you a look, sitting gently in the other chair. You got a good look at the man, who matched the descriptions given to you by his henchmen perfectly. "So! You must be bossman," you shouted.

"That I am. Why have you come here?"

"I think you know the answer to that. You knew where we were going to be before even we knew we were going to be there. You tried to have me shot on 3 separate occasions, and I want answers."

"Well, I'm afraid I can't help you." You couldn't help but admire how calm he was being. You were trying to be as obnoxious as possible, to get a rise out of him. "You need to leave."

"Now, you see…that's not possible." The man then drew a pistol from the desk, pointing it at your face. You grinned.

"You will leave now."

"Ah, but…" You snapped your fingers. "THAT just broke every pin in every gun in this building. None of them will fire. Giving me time to recover? That was a bad idea. Now. Who are you?"

The man pointed the gun up and tried to pull the trigger. It didn't even click. He sighed, putting away the weapon, and turning back to you. "My name? My name is Alexi."

"Alexi. Very suspicious name."

"I'm glad you find it amusing."

"Really?"

"No."

"Why did I get powers?"

"A test was simply occurring. You happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Now, why don't I believe you?"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Authors Note: So. We finished Ice in the Flames, I started the God and the Girl, I abandoned the God and the Girl, and started the Arrendelle Project. Go look those up. Have fun reading.**

Alexi glared at you from across the table. You calmly stared back. Elsa kept trying to speak to you in your mind. 'What's this guy getting at?'

'I don't know. Try reading his mind.'

'I tried that the second we walked in. He's the only person I've ever seen with mental barriers.'

'What does that mean?'

'I can't get in. He's somehow trained himself against my efforts.'

'Well. That's not good.'

'No, it isn't.'

"So. How's the mental training going?" you ask.

"I'm sorry?" Alexi responds.

"Oh, come on. Big psychic power machine. No person could resist the temptation once they figured out it works. What'd you get?" Alexi's eyes narrowed, and a piece of paper on his desk burst into flames.

"Pyrokinesis?" asked Elsa.

"Very observant," he responded. You concentrated, and the flame went out. He attempted to light it again, but nothing happened.

"Ah, but you see, fire needs oxygen. I create a bubble, I starve the oxygen. And then your flames go out. I'm starting to think I got the best one," you said cheekily.

Alexi frowned at you, pressing a button under his desk. Two guards walked in the door behind you. "Please, put them with the rest of the rejects. I will deal with them later." You quickly stand up to defend yourself, but one of the guards hits you in the head with the butt of his rifle, knocking you out.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Authors Note: I started a new story, not sure if you noticed. Go check out The Queen and the Hacker, a Frozen and Sword Art Online crossover I started. Anyways, here we go. Also, return of EMMA!**

You groaned as you came back to consciousness, slowly sitting up. You took in your surroundings, just in time for a blonde mass to slam into you. "Oh, (Y/N)! I thought you were going to…" Elsa trailed off, wrapping you in a hug. You smiled, wrapping your arms around her.

"They'll have to try harder to get rid of me," you replied. You looked past her, seeing you were in a medium size, half-lit room. It had a few more people in it, but you didn't linger on them. Elsa pulled back, staring into your eyes.

"You're bleeding," she pointed out, glancing at your forehead. You touched it, and your hand came away bloody.

"I'm fine," you replied, struggling to stand. You were too dizzy to concentrate, so you had to hold your own, for now. "Who are these people?" you ask.

"I'm Sam," a thin one with black, short hair says.

"Kristoff," replies a stocky blonde.

"Emma," said the final one.

"And where are we?" you ask.

"Under the warehouse," replies Sam.

"And why-,"

"Are we here?" interrupted Kristoff.

"Yeah."

"Because we refuse to cooperate with Alexi," said Emma.

"So you all…"

"Have powers," said Sam. "I can stimulate emotion centers in the brain. Happiness, fear, love. That sort of thing."

"I can see your soul," said Emma.

"Can any of you not speak in riddles, please?" you ask.

"I can see your wishes, what you fear, what you love. Your basest instincts."

"And I can see the future," said Kristoff. Your eyes widened, and he hastened to explain. "Just glimpses, and not that far, but it somethi-," He was interrupted when he was rocketed upwards by your powers.

"You!" you screamed, your eyes blazing with fury. "You're how they knew where to go! You led them to us!"

"Stop!" Elsa screamed.

"He's the one that showed them where we were!"

"They had to torture him! I saw it! They burned him! They cut him! They beat him! It was terrible!" Your eyes widened, and you set the guy down. His eyes still showed fear and regret.

"Look, I'm sorry. But they threatened my family." You shut your eyes, trying to calm yourself. When you looked again, everyone was staring at you.

"Sorry. I just don't appreciate being shot at. So…what do we do now?"


End file.
